Crime and Vengeance
by drakeara
Summary: When the school goes into a mysterious lockdown on a stormy november evening,terrifying events began to unfold. Customers of the host club are found dead, with their blood written on the walls.Are you ready for a bloody good time? Couldnt resist M;Blood


Crime and Vengeance

Part One

In the corner or two corridors, there sits a room marked 'Third Floor Music Room'. The dual pearl door swung open, and petals dance out from inside the blinding white. Beyond them, now visible in the sea of white were seven beautiful young men.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They all greeted in unison.

It was a normal (as far as normal goes in the Host Club) day in the Ouran High School Host Club. They were having yet another cosplay, but this time in the category of African Wildlife Furs. Tamaki, the princely president of the host club, had naturally gone as a lion, with his natural blond hair extended into an elegant mane. Cool calculating and, more often than not, collected, the Eagle Owl was the natural choice for Kyouya. Hikaru and Kaoru, the devilish twins they were, donned the costumes of the Laughing Hyena. The silent 'Wild Flower' that was Mori chose the costume of a powerful leopard, whist his cute shorta-lolli cousin , Hunni, became the fluffy, cute yet still dangerous cheetah cub. Finally, there was the 'Natural Type' Haruhi, who was forced into becoming the antelope. Whist she (though thought of as a 'He' my most of the school) went off to get more 'commoner coffee' from the store room, her designations started talking among themselves.

"I received the oddest email last night." Commented one of them. "No sender. It said "Only watch on Friday 13th; if you dare." How strange is that?"

"Yeah" Said another. "I've heard of that. One girl apparently got that last Friday 13th and nearly went insane! Or so the rumours go"

"Do you wanna go watch it?" The first girl whispered to her companions with a sly smirk. They all nodded, and decided to leave as soon as their time was up.

Rain beat incisively and noisily against the line of huge windows. The room was dark and empty except for the lamp, active computer and eight girls crowded around it. They giggled with childish excitement as the one sitting girl opened her emails and scrolled down to it. When she opened it, they were taken to an Amican website know as 'YouTube'. The up-loaders name was blurred and the info or links out side of that refused to load. A warning in blood red that a girl that could read it translated.

"Warning;

Do Not watch if you are pregnant.

Do Not Watch if you have a hear condition.

This Is Fear."

The video box then went black and a soft, twisted piece of lullaby-like music began to play. A faded, photo came on the screen in monotones and twitching like an aged film. It was a young woman on a chair, holding her swollen belly affectionately. She was about mid way through her pregnancy. The image suddenly faded, and was replaced by the same woman writhing in pain, blood pouring from her groin. Then it became a bloody, horrific and dead baby. Some of the girls gasped, but the horrific video did not stop playing. All of a sudden, it screamed, and snapped into the upper half of a bloody, mutated and horrible looking girl. All eight girls screamed in unison and those standing fled, leaving the poor girl who had received the email screaming with her head down and her ears covered. Noticing the loud screams, a member of the fear Black Magic Club stepped in. With eerie calm, she walked up to the one girl left, kneeled and looked into her eyes. The Black Magic Club girl helped her off her and turned off the computer screen without looking.

"It begins." She said, leading her to the infirmary, plunging the room into darkness and solitude.

The room was quiet and black. Not a sign of life anywhere. For no reason, a computer screen sprung to life. The white light cutting harshly through the dark. The Bloody Girl stood there, frowning evily and as frozen as ever. The screen flickered, and she suddenly moved, drawing back her fist, and punching the screen.

A/N: So here is part one of my first proper horror fic. Any good? Does it build suspense enough?

What to expect;

Scares,

Death,

Mysteries,

And some dark help from the darkest club.


End file.
